Overwatch: Untold Stories
by NeppyTheDork
Summary: Yes, we've seen Tracer fight Widowmaker. We know what happened to Commander Morriosn and we've seen our heroes escort the payload countless times. But have you ever wondered about those moment we never saw? Like Ana and Widowmaker having a round two? Or when Tracer died, only for Mercy to save her? You're in luck, those stories and more are told here.
1. Round Two: Ana's Revenge

"Come now, Ana. Do you want me to shoot your other eye?" A sweet, French-accented voice said, although it had a tinge of danger.

"Amelie Lacroix, or should I say Widowmaker?" Ana responded. She couldn't see the spider just yet, but Ana knew her enemy must be closer than she liked. How else could she have hacked Ana's comms? "You got lucky last time. I hesitated. This will be much different."

"I agree. Not only am I fighting an inferior sniper, I'm fighting one that's too senile to see her target." Widowmaker taunted. Ana frowned and slowly looked to the right, keeping an eye on the shadows. She was at the highest point of a church tower, looking down at a small town which was placed on the hillside. From here she had a perfect view of everything, and even though it was nighttime the moon shone bright enough for her to see correctly. Ana knew her enemy would be here. She had led her here. Invited her, you could say. It didn't matter. She'd end this now once and forever.

"Inferior? I had time to take that shot, I was just wondering if my friend was still in there. Amelie." Ana replied. Her frown grew as she slowly began looking left. Something was wrong…years of combat had led Ana to fully trust her instincts so the minute she felt the hairs on her neck stand she rolled to the left. A bullet zipped by her and hit the bell, ricocheting off it.

 _I don't even have to see you._ Ana thought with a smirk, her sights focusing on Widowmaker who was hiding in the shadows between two houses, aiming up at her. Ana fired but she backed up and out of view right at that moment. The bullet hit the dirt where she had been moments ago.

"You, and all the others, are fools." Widowmaker hissed. "Amelie this, Amelie that, don't you understand that woman is dead?" While she spoke Ana took the time to jump out of the tower, sliding down the side of it and jumping off once she was almost to the ground, landing on the floor with a roll and running inside an abandoned building. "You cling to your hopes for that woman, Amelie, hoping she is still somewhere here. Hoping you can save her."

"I used to do that, Widowmaker." Ana replied quickly, aiming her rifle through the window and looking at the rooftops. "But I know that isn't possible. So I've come to finish the job." Ana's scope fixed on Widowmaker, who was now on the roof of a small house, using the chimney as cover. Ana fired a single round but Widowmaker ducked and the bullet whizzed over her head.

"Yet you still hold grief. You still think of that woman, you wonder if she is still there. I can see it in your eyes." Widowmaker whispered. Ana crouched behind the wall and, much to her surprise, a bullet pierced it to her left. Then another, closer to her, and another. She cursed in Arabic and ran out the door, a steady stream of high caliber bullets following her but always missing her by at least an inch. She burst out of the building and jumped over a small wall, falling a few feet down and out of Widowmaker's view.

"Of course I do. Amelie was my friend. We would talk to each other, she would play with Fareeha. We had a bond." Ana said, her voice tinged with sadness. "Something like that doesn't disappear. Ever."

"You and that woman are both weak. Both clinging to such futile emotions, such as friendship and love. That is why I was able to come out, I was stronger." Widowmaker said. "And that is how I defeated you. I am not constricted by such emotions."

"How you were able to come out?" Ana asked while quickly walking through the narrow streets that were part of this place, keeping her rifle trained on the rooftops. "Meaning you were always there…and now Amelie is there."

"Speaking to you is pointless. You are almost as stubborn as that foolish British girl." Widowmaker murmured, obviously annoyed. Ana frowned as she saw a shadow move in the moonlight and froze. After a few moments a purple cylinder of poison sailed down to Ana, but she shot it out of the air and the poison dissipated. As she pulled the bolt of her rifle Widowmaker jumped down from the roof, her rifle blazing. Ana grimaced and ran back where she had come from, going around a corner and out of sight.

"I see you met Tracer." Ana chuckled. "She's quite the agent, one of our best. And if she survived fighting you that's just a testament to her skill." Widowmaker turned the corner Ana had, on one knee, but as she expected no one was there.

"It's called luck. And it _will_ run out." Widowmaker promised, shooting her grappling hook to a rooftop. Before she could get up there however, a bullet hit the device on her arm and she fell against the wall, then back down to the floor. Widowmaker immediately got up and pressed herself against the wall, a second bullet hitting the ground where she had been a second after.

"You won't be alive to see that happen." Ana promised. "I'm not letting you hurt anyone else."

"What makes you think you can kill me? You are older, without an eye, and out of your element. We both know that spiders rule in the darkness." Widowmaker chuckled evilly afterwards. She was right about one thing, despite the moonlight the buildings gave plenty of cover and dark areas where Ana's eyes just couldn't see. This was happening now as Ana, who was perched on the branch of a tree at the top of a small hill, couldn't see Widowmaker anywhere.

"I did lure you here, didn't I? Tricked you. Maybe spiders rule the darkness, but even they need to come out of the shadows." Ana answered. Her eyes focused on a flash of red hiding in the shadows and she fired another round. Widowmaker didn't say another word, leading Ana to believe she had almost gotten her. "I know that bullet didn't hit you, Widowmaker. You cannot hide forever." Ana rolled off the branch and landed on her feet, dashing towards a small wall and laying behind it.

"Perhaps you are right." Widowmaker said after a few minutes. "There are times we must go into the light…but the same goes to you. Sometimes you must walk into the shadows, blind and afraid, unsure of what will happen. Come, Ana, let's play in the darkness." Immediately after a bullet hit the dirt by Ana's side and she vaulted over the wall, running towards a house for cover. The area she was running to was so thick with buildings it was covered in darkness, except for the streetlamps of course. No bullets followed the first and this led Ana to believe Widowmaker was chasing her here. She wanted to get her in the dark, by surprise.

"I know what you are doing. For a spider with no emotion, you are a bit too cocky." Ana whispered in her earpiece as she slowly walked through an alleyway, rifle trained straight forward.

"Confidence and arrogance are two different things, _moi ami._ " Was the answer Ana received before Widowmaker stood up from a rooftop, in plain view of the moon, and fired down at Ana with her rifle. The older woman let out a sharp yell, of both anger and pain, as it pierced her right leg and she immediately aimed upward and fired her gun. But Widowmaker was gone. "I am confident. You are wounded, in the dark, outmatched. I know I shall win. You are arrogant. You thought you could lure me here and finish me off. Thought you could kill me _in_ _my own element_ , at your age, without an eye. You must have had a death wish."

"There is such a thing as overconfidence, Widowmaker." Ana replied. "I am still the most skilled sniper in the world, despite my age and the lack of sight. Even in the darkness." Ana spun around and fired a shot directly at her enemy, who was silently creeping on her. The bullet, by luck, bounced off the side of her visor, knocking Widowmaker down. Ana ran as fast as she could, putting another bullet in the chamber, and fired at her enemy again. Widowmaker kicked Ana's rifle out of her hand as she fired and rolled backwards onto her feet, but was forced to jump to cover. Ana had her dart gun out, ready to put Widowmaker to sleep. The spider could hear Ana's cautious steps, hear her pick up her rifle and pull the bolt.

"You are wounded, and outgunned. Why do you continue?" Widowmaker asked, speaking loud enough for Ana to hear her without comms.

"Failure isn't an option. Not this time." Ana answered. "I will keep the people I swore to protect safe!" Then, much to Widowmaker's surprise, she fired a bullet which tore through the wall and went through her arm. She cried out in pain and turned the corner, her good arm firing full auto at Ana, but the older woman was gone. Disappeared into the shadows. "Don't see me? I thought this was your territory. As you say, your element."

" _Je vois tout."_ Widowmaker said, her visor going over her eyes. She saw the red outline of Ana fifty feet ahead, making her way to the roof of a house. She was faster than she looked, even with the wounded leg. Ana made it the roof of the house and looked down at her enemy, only to see she was gone. Widowmaker might see all, but Ana couldn't. The older woman carefully scanned the area, trigger-finger ready, but after ten minutes resigned herself to getting back on ground level. It was possible that Widowmaker would attempt to escape now that she was wounded and Ana couldn't allow that.

"Running away already? I thought you outmatched me." Ana taunted, popping onto the street. She was easy target in the streetlamps light, but she had to cross the street to get a better vantage point. It bothered her that Widowmaker didn't answer her taunt. People may say she has no emotions, but that isn't true. She was arrogant and proud of herself, proud of her ability to kill. A direct challenge to that ability would not be ignored…unless she had a plan. Ana made it the other side with no excitement and began walking down an alleyway. She spun and aimed down another dark alleyway to the left as she heard a _click,_ but didn't shoot.

"I don't run until the mission is done." Widowmaker hissed through comms. Ana slowly made her way through the alleyway. It seemed that nothing was here but as she passed some barrels the sound of cracked glass could be heard, air seeping out or something of the sort.

 _Widowmaker's poison canister._ Ana thought, immediately dashing forward. She heard bullets behind her but didn't dare stop. Her head swam and she started coughing violently, crashing into a house (which was thankfully empty) and hiding behind the wall. She had to hurry. Ana pulled out a biotic grenade and dropped it by her side, letting the nano-bots that sprung from it heal her wounded leg and rapidly drain the poison from her system. She heard Widowmaker enter the house, probably thinking Ana was done, and kept coughing. Luring her close with the promise of a kill.

 _Two can play that game._ Ana thought with a smirk as she faked another cough and took out a second biotic grenade. She through it into the other room and smiled wider as Widowmaker began coughing herself, backing out and firing her weapon to keep Ana pinned.

"Over-confidence, Widowmaker. See? You cannot beat me." Ana walked out of the house, simply to find her enemy doubled over, propping herself on a wall. She didn't even bother to fire her weapon. Instead Ana walked over to her, keeping a safe distance with her rifle up, but not firing.

"I never took you as the gloating type, Ana." She rasped, raising her gun. Ana fired a round and it fell from her hand, sparking and damaged. "But you will not kill me."

"What makes you so sure of that?" Ana asked, pulling her bolt and aiming it at Widowmaker's head. "I can't miss from here, nor can you dodge. You are out of tricks."

" _Idiot."_ She said with a laugh. "You truly believe I would wait for you come and kill me? I am disappointed Ana. I thought you were smarter." Suddenly a Talon ship appeared above the street, out of nowhere. Widowmaker laughed and Ana dashed behind a house as its machine guns flared.

"Looks like…it's a tie." Ana said reluctantly.

" _Oui._ But don't think I will let you go next time, Ana. Next time I will finish the job." Widowmaker said. Ana walked back out as the ship spun, ready to leave with her inside it. " _Au revoir."_

"Same goes to you. Widowmaker." Ana said as the ship sped off, soon lost in the darkness of night. Ana sighed and began walking down the street, unsure of what to do now. It would be some time before she encountered her foe again, of that she was sure. What should she do now? She couldn't return to the army, she had no family left, no friends because she was presumed dead. She was alone.

"Or am I." She whispered to herself, pulling a small device out of her pocket with the Overwatch logo. When Winston had recalled the members of Overwatch she had also been notified, but decided to ignore it. Recently on the news she had seen some of the members, old and new, fighting. Her old friends…and her daughter. "Fareeha…soon you'll see me again." She murmured as she pressed a green button and held the device to her ear. "Hello, Winston. It is Ana Amari. There is much I need to explain, but first I need someone to come get me." She smiled widely. "We have so much to talk about."


	2. The Death of Tracer

"Cover me!"

"I got you in my sights!"

"Let's break it down!"

"Nerf this!"

"Tracer MOVE!"

 _What…what happened?_ Lena thought. _Where am I? W-why can't I open my eyes? Or move?_ Suddenly the darkness, which Lena had thought was simply her eyes being closed, lit up and she could see a door in the distance. She didn't understand what was going on, not at all but she began walking to the light. Halfway there she heard footsteps. Gunfire followed and the sound of several people hastily going away could be heard. But where were they? The sounds came from all over.

" _Looks like that Korean girl hit her partner when her meka blew up. What an idiot!"_ A male, obviously Australian, voice said.

" _Soon the rest will follow. Let's go."_ A female, French-accented voice answered. Lena felt that she should remember those voices, that she knew who they belonged to, but nothing came to mind. The sound of gunfire was far off now and it didn't seem like it would bother Lena anyway. So she turned back to the doorway and began walking slowly toward it. About halfway there the room flashed again and now there were images on either side. On her right was an image of a man with a flowing blue cape, a blue lens over one eye and a rifle.

 _Commander Morrison._ Lena thought. _Jack._

In the image he was crouched behind a wall, firing his gun in short controlled bursts. A small man was a few yards to his left, hammering on a turret. Then, much to Lena's surprise, she herself appeared.

" _Tracer! Go give Torbjorn cover!"_ Jack yelled.

" _You got it!"_ She answered cheerfully. She dashed forward in middle of a group of soldiers, blinking here and there, firing with her two pulse pistols and then blinking back to Torbjorn's side as his turret finished.

" _Overwatch! Press forward!"_ Jack yelled. Lena watched how her friends, yes she remembered them now, her friends began running forward. She saw herself following them and then the image disappeared. No, it didn't disappear. It was ripped away and Lena didn't know why but it made her feel terrible, suddenly she couldn't remember the man leading the charge in that battle. She continued walking and found herself faced with another image. Inside it was herself, a few years younger, sitting in the cockpit of a rather large jet.

 _The Slipstream._ She remembered. Lena saw a young, pretty blonde walk up to her in the image. Angela, she remembered this person. Angela the doctor.

" _Are you ready, Lena?"_ Angela asked.

" _Absolutely! Let's get this bird in the air!"_ She answered in the image.

"No…no don't do it!" Lena yelled at herself. "It's not going to work!" The memory had come back to her. The Slipstream would malfunction and she would thrown alone into time. Unable to get back for several months, unsure of what was happening to her. Lena reached out to the image but it suddenly changed. She now saw herself sobbing in a small containment room with several windows, designed to keep her in this timeline. She looked through the closest window and pressed her hand against it. A moment later a big hand pressed on it from the other side.

" _I think I can help."_ Winston said. _"Just hold on a bit longer, Lena. I'll fix this."_

"Winston." Lena whispered, a smile appeared on her face. She remembered him. But just as soon as the memory came the image was ripped away and now she couldn't. Who was Winston? Was that the correct name? Who was that blonde lady? An angel? She couldn't be sure anymore, but she felt incredible loss as the memory was ripped away. Lena rushed to the next image. Just as before, she was allowed to watch the moment of her life and then have it, and all memories of it, ripped away.

"No no no no…stop! Please!" Lena yelled as she ran forward, desperately trying to cling to one of the images, one of the memories. She didn't want to forget, she didn't want to leave. "Stop it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, tears threatening to break through. She paused in front of another image, this one different from the rest. All the others had shown her and friends, her in recent years. But this one was different, yes it was in recent years, and yes she was with a friend. But it was nothing as happy as the rest.

" _Dva! Blow them to hell!"_ Solider 76 said. Lena had the vague suspicion she knew him from before, but the memory wasn't there for her. Dva smiled widely and gave a nod, her thrusters activating and her meka rushing forward.

" _Don't worry my friends! I will be your shield!"_ Reinhardt roared, placing his holo-shield to cover the others. They knew what was coming and quickly rallied behind him.

" _Where's Tracer?"_ The gorilla in armor asked, looking around.

" _She was right next to me a moment ago."_ The dwarf, the one who built turrets, said.

" _Oh no…"_ The doctor whispered, looking at the group of enemies. _"She was the reason they were still back there, she was buying us time!"_

" _Dva doesn't know!"_ Solider 76 yelled. He was about to run forward but Torbjorn and Winston held him back. _"Dva stop! Fall back!"_ He yelled. He struggled in vain against his two allies, willing to run to his death for her. Lena may not be able to remember these people anymore, but she knew with certainty she had never heard that man sound so desperate. He knew what would happen next.

" _Nerf this!"_ Dva called somewhere ahead.

" _No…"_ Angela murmured. " _No!"_ She tried to run forward but Reinhardt pushed her back with his free arm and Torbjorn grabbed her.

" _Don't! You'll only get caught in the blast!"_ Reinhardt yelled, his voice grim yet determined.

" _We can't let her die. Tracer MOVE!"_ Angela screamed. Suddenly there was a blinding light and the image went dark. But it wasn't gone. Lena could sense it right there in front of her, and she hadn't forgotten this scene yet. She leaned forward to listen. All that was there was the sound of a girl crying, someone smashing something repeatedly and that women, the doctor, yelling something. Then the memory was ripped away like the rest.

 _Go to the light._

Lena looked back in front of her, seeing the doorway. The only source of light or even life that was now here. She gulped and took a few small steps forward before stopping. Her mind lingered on what she had just seen, but even those memories were slowly leaving. What had she seen in the first image? Why was she thinking about a doctor…?

"No…No!" Lena said, grabbing the sides of her head. "I-I remember! The doctor! She's blonde, pretty, wears the suit of an angel and has a staff!"

 _Go to the light._

"No!" She yelled back, bracing herself although there was nothing working against her. "I won't forget! I won't…the doctor is blonde; she wears a suit that makes her look like an angel! She has a staff!"

 _Go to the light._

"She is pretty, blonde, looks like an angel, has a staff." Lena repeated, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

 _Go to the light._

"She is pretty, blonde, looks an angel and has a staff." Lena said stubbornly. "She's…she's…" Lena fell to her knees and tears starting welling in her eyes. "I can't remember…"

 _Go to the light._

"Leave me alone!" She yelled back, shaking her head wildly.

 _Lena._

She immediately froze, and then slowly looked up. Who had said that last one? It sounded different, like a woman.

 _Lena, wake up._

Suddenly another door burst into view. It burst to life with such a magnificent golden light Lena instinctively looked away, covering her eyes. She stood up and slowly turned toward the new door. Unlike the other one which was just a regular door, this one glowed with a gold aura and Lena could feel fresh air coming from it. She sighed happily and took a deep breath and, as if the air were life itself, all her memories rushed back to her.

"Jack, Torbjorn, Dva, Reinhardt, Pharah, Ana, Lucio." Lena said, smiling widely. "I remember you."

 _Lena, please come back to us._

"Angela." Lena murmured with amazement. She needed no more incentive and dashed to the door with the golden aura. As she passed through it light overflowed everything and she swore she could feel herself burning, but in a good way if that makes sense. As if she were sitting in a fire and feeling relatively warm. Then it all went black.

 _Am I dead now?_ She asked.

"No, Lena. Thank heavens no." Angela's voice answered. Lena's eyes shot up and she felt incredibly disoriented. Above her was Angela, smiling sweetly but looking somewhat concerned. She couldn't feel her body very much, not yet. But slowly her sense of the world was coming back. She was lying on the floor. Angela was kneeling and had Lena's head propped on her legs, stroking the brit's hair softly.

"What happened?" Lena asked quietly.

"What do you remember?" Angela asked kindly.

"I-I was dead wasn't I?" Lena began to explain everything she just went through, how terrible it was. Her eyes got teary as she described the last memory and Angela put a single finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, you're ok now." She whispered. "You were entertaining the enemy for us to back up. We didn't know and Dva used her self destruct. Nobody could get to you in time without getting hit."

"I saw that…in the last memory. Jack and you wanted to get me. You were yelling. He sounded so desperate…"

"He was. And if it weren't for Winston and Torbjorn both he and I would've followed you." She spoke gently, like a mother to a scared child. Lena slowly let herself relax, liking the way Angela stroked her hair.

"You brought me back. You and your wonderful technology…you saved me." Lena said.

"Yes, and please don't ever go alone again." Angela said, her voice cracking. Lena gave her one of her old smiles.

"You got it."

"Ready to go back to the others? Dva is still crying, Reinhardt is smashing the payload into scrap metal, Winston and Torbjorn are sulking and Jack is…I'm not sure how to describe him. Point is, I think they need to see you right now."

"Yes, let's go." Lena agreed, then she added in her usual cheerfulness. "They can't get rid of me that easily!"


	3. That Bloody Spider

That _bloody_ spider. Always using that rifle, what was it called? Widow's kiss? Standing back and covering her teammates. That was how we lost today. No one could ever reach her! It was rare for Talon and those mercenaries to win a match, to successfully stop the payload from reaching the objective, but today they managed it.

And it was _my_ fault.

I was blinking around as I normally do; trying to pick off enemies and make my friends have an easier time when she started firing at us. She didn't get me, of course. She _never_ managed to hit me although she never stops trying. So I did the obvious thing, made my presence as clear as possible to her and try to take her down. Simple, right?

 _Wrong._

Every time I managed to get close someone was waiting to ambush me. The first time I sneaked on her Reaper just appeared out of black mist and gunned me down. The second time Roadhog ran out of the building and hooked me. I _barely_ had time to recall from that. And third time Junkrat, _that bloody pyromaniac,_ had set a trap and shot me with those weird grenade things. Simply put, I was losing and that _wasn't_ a good experience.

After the match was done and we had all inevitably lost, I decided to go see what our enemies were up to. I mean anytime we won we'd go celebrate, normally a nearby pub which is quite good. But what did the bad guys do if they won? I was hoping to see some plans of theirs, a strategy maybe?

Ok, _no I wasn't.._ I wanted to see what that _bloody_ spider was up to. For tactical reasons, of course. Nothing personal about this. I'm _all_ business.

Right now I had managed to follow them out of the arena, back to their spawn. They had spawned in the ship this time so obviously it was going to take them wherever their home was and I planned to board it and follow them. That turned out to be the easy part. I simply stayed hidden as they walked, cheering and joking around, and when they were all inside and the door began to close I blinked once and slid through it. My heart pounding because, and this just came to me, I'm _inside a ship with all my enemies._ Too late to recall, the door was closed. So before anyone could spot me I blinked into a small room. The bathroom, and locked the door.

This was _not_ going as planned. What had I been thinking? Was I even thinking? No where to hide, no where to spy, and no where to go! This wasn't going to end well for me.

"What do you mean you smell something funny?" Junkrat asked someone, probably Roadhog, load enough for me to hear. "How can you smell an intruder when you can't even smell the breakfast we had this morning?"

"Smells…mmm, Tracer?" Roadhog grumbled. Oh god no, if Roadhog found me god knows what he'll _do_ before I even die. I heard heavy footsteps coming to the bathroom door and I swear my heart was about to _burst,_ but the steps stopped and I heard him walking away.

"What are you doing?" A female voice said. I know that voice; it belonged to the only woman on this team. Widowmaker.

"He's following the scent. Honestly, Roady, your nose only works when you want it to." Junkrat complained. I heard the click of a rifle and could imagine the glare on Widowmaker's face, her eyebrows would scrunch up just a bit and her perfect lips would knit together…she'd stand straight, every portion of her intimidating and _so_ sexy- 

Wait, why am I thinking about this? I shook my head wildly and pressed my ear against the door, listening intently. Roadhog must've fallen back for some reason because I heard several things break and I think Reaper growled and, tired of the poor chap, shot him. Well it's nice to see they don't get along to well, that must help us in our fights.

" _Merci."_ Widowmaker said. A smile formed on my lips. I _loved_ when she spoke French. "Next time that fat _pig_ tries smelling me I will kill him, twice. Make sure to tell him that, Junkrat."

"Aye." He replied, not sounding very worried about the entire thing. For all I knew this was normal for them, shooting each other. I was wondering about taking a quick peek when I heard heels heading toward me. The quiet _clack clack clack_ of Widowmaker's heels against the floor. I admit, I panicked. I went to hide in the shower, sliding the door closed and instead I blinked into the wall and nearly broke my nose. I still managed to slide the door shut and bite my tongue. I could see her outline through the glass of the door, but hopefully she couldn't see me tucked in the corner, sitting down and trying to be as small as possible. She propped her rifle against the wall and turned on the sink, apparently washing her face. As she turned around I stood up, hands slowly going to my pistols. No way I wasn't going toget caught, so I might as well be ready to fight. But instead of seeing me she turned around, her back to me, and began drying her face with a spare towel before exiting the room. I silently slid the door opened and smiled widely.

 _Ha! Who's the foolish girl now?_ I thought, about to give myself a pat on the back for my _superb_ stealth abilities when the door suddenly opened, she walked back in and grabbed me, spinning us and hitting me quick hard against the wall. The door closed and she smiled. "You truly thought I would forget my rifle, _chère_ _?"_

I _hate_ the smirk that's on her face. She was holding my arms to the wall, and my weapons had fallen to the ground. But I knew better than to yell, or even talk. If the others heard a peep from me they'd be in here guns blazing before I could recall. Not like recalling would move me right now anyway, but that's not the point.

"What are you doing here?" She asked seriously. "Are you _that_ foolish?" Her lips brushed my cheek, going to my ear. "I should kill you." My heart began pounding in my chest and, although I'd never admit it to her, it had nothing to do with the danger I was in.

"Then go ahead and do it already." I whispered back, but she immediately covered my mouth.

"We will land in half an hour. They will leave, and a few minutes later so will you." I stared at her wide-eyed and confused. She was letting me go? Widowmaker of all people was _letting me go?_

"Why?" I ask, my voice barely a whisper.

"Because this isn't what I want." She answered. She was so close to me, our bodies mashed together, that I could feel hr heartbeat.

 _Wait._ I could feel her _heartbeat._ That's supposed to be impossible, unless…

"What do you want?" I asked.

" _E tua."_ She said. I had no idea what that meant, I never took French in school, but before I could ask her lips pressed against mine in a seductive kiss. My face turned red as a tomato, my heart was pounding. Why was she doing this?! Widowmaker, with her perfect lips, and her hot French accent, and her hourglass body and-

Whoops, lost my train of thought there, didn't I?

I couldn't make a noise, or else the others would find me. And I couldn't escape her. I may have been faster but she was always a bit stronger, just a _bit_ stronger. She smiled in the kiss and pulled back, still holding me firmly against the wall.

"I told them I'd be taking a shower. So they would not suspect." She whispered, turning on the water. If it was possible, my blush turned darker and I shook my head wildly and glared at her.

"No!" I hissed. "This is some trick of yours, some game. I won't fall for it." But even as I said that the little fight I was giving had left. She seemed unimpressed and pushed me under the water, her lips mashing into mine straight afterwards.

And, well, I won't go into much detail but I think I left that ship better than when I came in. Got the information I needed, of course! And next time I see her I'll be ready, no doubt about it! I'll be ready to get that seductive, sexy, perfect bodied- I mean that _bloody_ spider.


	4. Destructive Love (Widowtracer)

This had gone on long enough. Had gone on _far_ too long. If they were going to be together they would have to make peace with each other, instead of arguing and fighting _all_ the time. It was ridiculous to have them in the base arguing over the TV, in a restaurant arguing over food, in a house arguing over clothes. Why were they _always_ arguing?

"Doctor Ziegler, are you alive?" Fareeha asked, waving a hand in front of the doctor. She blinked in surprise and gave the soldier a nod.

"Yes, I was just thinking." The doctor answered, leaning closer to Fareeha. Today was movie night for the couple and, although Angela wanted to focus solely on her lover, she found it impossible to do so. After today's event, she found it hard to focus on anything at all.

"You are _still_ thinking of what happened today?" Fareeha asked, pausing the movie. Angela nodded meekly, looking at Fareeha. Earlier today Amelia and Lena had broken into, yet again, an argument. But this time it nearly escalated into a fight. Angela looked up at Fareeha, tonight the Egyptian was wearing sweatpants and a tank top, but even in these clothes she looked as beautiful and imposing as ever. She sat straight, or as straight as she could with the doctor cuddling her, and seemed as alert as she was on the battlefield.

"I simply find it wrong that they torment each other this way. If they love each other, then shouldn't they get along?" Angela sighed, her head resting on Fareeha's shoulder.

"Lena and Ame- I mean Widowmaker are two very different people. Their love isn't as you'd expect." Fareeha answered. "Take you and me for example, we are loyal, sweet and kind. We have a peaceful love, yes? They have been trying to kill each other for years, and thanks to this time they learned to admire each other. _That_ is what led to their relationship. It was born from hatred. So it makes sense that, as they learn to be with each other, there shall be some…difficulties."

"You never seize to amaze me, Faree." Angela said with a smile. Fareeha may seem like a very simple person. Loyal, determined, and open. But she was very wise and observing, something the doctor appreciated. It was things like these that, while others looked them over, Fareeha noticed. "The question is, how do we resolve all their bickering? If what you say is true, that their love sprouted from hatred, then how can they ever be happy together?"

"It will be difficult but I'm sure they will manage." Fareeha replied. Right after Angela's cell phone rang. It was three in the morning and everyone she knew should be asleep, reading a good book or in some cases (Torbjorn, Mei or even Dva) working. Well, maybe not the young gamer. She'd be playing Starcraft at this hour.

"One moment, Faree, it might be the hospital." Angela said, sitting up and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Angela? Angela I could use some-" A loud crashed was heard in the background, followed by bullets. "-help, please." The voice speaking to her was Ana, Ana Amari. She had recently returned from the dead. But what was she at, calling at this hour with gunshots in the background?

"Ana, where are you? What is going on?" Angela asked urgently, producing a frown from her lover. She was either annoyed by her mother's interruption or worried for her mother's safety.

"Everything is fine. Those two girls you introduced me to are just trying to kill each other-"

"WHAT?!" Angela yelled.

"What is going on there?" Fareeha asked in whisper. Angela hung up and stood up, grabbing her staff and pistol. She wasn't in her valkyrie suit, preferring to wear shorts and a t-shirt tonight, but she didn't care.

"Amelia and Lena are currently trying to kill each other. If they are still alive when I get there, they will wish they were dead." Angela said.

"Should I come along?" Fareeha asked, sounding unsure. She strongly disliked Widowmaker, and didn't see any good coming from that woman. Surely if she went things wouldn't be solved. Angela shook her head and gave the Egyptian a quick kiss on the lips, afterwards leaving the room and heading for the elevator. Ana had told the doctor they were all in the living room, a large room a few floors below all the dorms. In a couple minutes the elevator went _ding_ and the doors open, revealing a true mess.

The furniture was completely destroyed; the roof had a hole from which a table had fallen through. The TV had been replaced by a small crater, and the walls were covered in bullet holes. Besides that the bar, which McCree had insisted they build here, was completely destroyed and the windows were broken as well. It would take quite a while, and quite some money, to fix all the damage done here. Before Angela could worry much about this she heard the crack of a rifle, and the sound of two pulse pistols.

"Missed me again you _bloody spider._ " Lena taunted.

"You are such an _insufferable_ little girl!" Amelia yelled in response, firing again. Once again anger coursed through Angela's veins and she stormed to the next room, the game room (Yes, this room had been Hana's idea) and saw that it was completely destroyed as well. But this time she saw Ana hiding behind a sofa, watching this like one watches an interesting movie, Lena behind the pool table which had been overturned and Amelie standing in the center with her back to the doctor.

"Look who's talking. You tried to poison me for imitating your French!" Lena cried, sounding quite offended.

"Your French is poison itself." Amelie hissed.

"Both of you stop it NOW!" Angela yelled. Ana seemed surprise, having never seen the doctor so upset before, and Lena immediately quieted down. But Amelie, not knowing her nearly as well, turned and scoffed.

"What are _you_ doing here, doctor?" She asked.

"I'm going to stop you both from destroying the base, or kill you." Angela replied. "Do you two realize how much damage you caused? How long, and how expensive, the reparations will be? And all because Lena was fooling around with her French?!"

"And because I was nearly poisoned!" Lena added.

"I don't want to hear it!" Angela barked, making Lena go silent again. The brit finally risked peeking her head over the table to look at the other two. "You two our going to settle your differences _now._ No more of this foolishness."

"And how do you propose we do that." Amelia asked, her voice tinged with annoyance. She wasn't used to taking orders from many people, and especially Angela. But the doctor didn't care.

"You both will be locked in a small room until you can truly understand and appreciate each other. It's a form of therapy." Angela said with a sweet smile.

"You truly believe we will just agree to this?"

"You don't have to. Ana, if you would." Angela's smile grew wider as Amelie's eyes widened, and then closed as she collapsed onto the ground, a dart in the sniper's neck. A quick check showed Lena was sound asleep behind the pool table. "Thank you, Ana."

"You believe this, ah, therapy will work? They just attempted to kill each other." Captain Amari asked, holstering her weapon and walking next to the doctor.

Oh it would work. Angela didn't care if the two of them were stuck there for years. They would either make up, or break up, and that would be the end of it. No more of this nonsense, no more of this fighting, and no more of this hatred. Angela was _done_ with it.


	5. Chapter 5: Apocalypse (AU)

It's the year 2078 now. The world…well, the world has descended into chaos. You ever heard about the Omnium by Australia? Where the Junkers lived? It's that bad or worse. Talon _finally_ succeeded, they kept creating more and more chaos, bringing themselves more people that wanted to hire them, and one day they took it to far. The past members of Overwatch did the best they could, they fought with all they had. _We_ fought with all we had, and several other new heroes were besides us. We all wanted to save the world, to bring an end to this madness…but we don't always get our wish. The Omnics in Russia had eventually won the war, and after that they got smarter. Something happened in Russia, something worse than we imagined, the Omnics got smarter and stronger. They took over several nuclear power plants. In a last ditch effort every single country in the world got together to form the largest army mankind has ever seen, and they even took Overwatch back in. As I said, we lost. The reactors blew up and destroyed the entirety of Russia, along with most the human army and even us heroes, the radiation spread across the land bringing destruction, disease and death everywhere. Out of the billions of humans on the planet, two billion remain. The only good luck we had, something that kept us from being annihilated, was that the radiation and explosions in Russia destroyed most of the Omnics as well. Mankind may never return to its former glory, but we have a decent chance of surviving in this new world sowed through chaos and destruction. We roam the land, simply doing our best to survive, wondering what horrors the next day will bring us, not being able to trust anyone or anything anymore.

My name is Ale- No, my name is Survivor. I used to be a hero, but not anymore. There's no more saving people, no more change for the better, just survival. The destruction of the planet put us back on the basic food chain. Whoever is stronger survives. It's tough…but I manage. And here you'll see the most important day of my life, the day some semblance of hope entered my soul after living two years in this hell.

No more beating around the bush, here is the story of how I met Julia.

/

"Time to go," I murmured to myself, opening the closet and looking at my armor. It was so bashed and weathered, a disgrace compared to before, but with Torbjorn dead there was no one skilled enough to fix it. I was staring at a greyish-silver chest piece, and similar pieces of armor for my, legs and midriff. They were all extremely thin to allow greater mobility, yet very resistance. The middle held the dead power generator for a shield which would layer of the metal or could turn my invisible for two minutes, something Winston had invented and integrated to my suit. Next to it, leaning against the side, was my gun. A small rifle that could shoot thirty pulse-shots in a few seconds. Decently accurate, it was probably one of the last guns of its type. Solider had a similar gun that also shot pulse missiles, but mine didn't do that. It was just a pulse rifle.

"Hurry up!"

I sighed and quickly put the armor on, sliding into it and latching some parts of it with chains. It was partly broken, and the only way to keep it (mostly) sealed was the tie some parts up. I stuck the now-deceased Mercy's pistol in the holster on my side and grabbed my knife, a small silver thing meant for slicing. Simple gear compared to most of the heroes, but it worked for me. Besides nowadays simple was an advantage. Do you know how hard it'd be to take care of Diva's meka? Impossible! But even I could adjust my gun and keep my armor from completely falling apart.

I grabbed my rifle and took one last look in the mirror. Messy, dark brown hair, dirty brown skin, brown eyes that had lost their spark two years ago, and a face that showed no emotion. This is what I had become. For a moment my old self flashed in my mind, happy and joyful, always positive, sure we could overcome any obstacle!

He was dead now.

I walked outside of the semi-destroyed house and into the street. As I expected, three men were waiting for me there. Some sort of order (if you could call I that) had fallen onto the world as well. These men were at the top of the pyramid. We called them Masters, because they pretend like they're masters of the world, and these are the people that keep plenty of us alive. They hire people like me as mercenaries, and if we do a good job we get food and water in exchange. A necessary exchange for both sides, something fair and mutually respected. It could be worse.

"Survivor or Victim?" The first man asked, a tall grubby person with no hair.

"Victim hasn't appeared in years," I replied. "Survivor, what's the job?"

"Omnics, a small group. Simple roamers," The man said. "They're coming a bit too close to the buildings, and most of our men are scavenging for the week."

"I want four rations and five liters of water," I said firmly. The guy looked like he was about to argue, but the one behind him grabbed his shoulder and nodded. I smiled at the three. "Perfect, I'll be back by dusk. If I'm not, then assume I'll be back by morning."

"And if you aren't back by morning?" He asked.

"Then I'm dead."

Without another word I turned and began walking. That was the main mode of transportation nowadays, walking. A few select people had managed to get horses, but couldn't breed them. At least, no one close to could breed them. I had already explored a big chunk of the Americas for better places to live, but this place seemed like my only choice. Los Angeles, city of the former United States of America. I was at the outskirts, and I knew where the Omnics would be. The "buildings" were a cluster of houses in the city, only a few miles away from the downtown area. The Omnics would surely be in the downtown area. I could make it there in a few hours if I walked, but I didn't feel like giving them more time to roam around…

I stopped and looked around, making sure no one was watching me. I had walked around a corner so the three men from before couldn't see me now. Quietly and carefully I made my way to an abandoned shack and opened the door. Inside sat what must be the best mode of transportation ever, the one exception to walking or horses. A motorcycle! The thing barely managed to float, and it made a terrible noise every time it turned on, the scraps I had welded onto tis chassis needed some repairing too…but it was the fastest thing in this continent, probably. I dropped my rifle and grabbed the handles, grunting as I slowly pulled it outside the shack. It grinded loudly on the ground, but I didn't care. Once it was out I stuck my rifle in a holster I had welded on the side then grabbed a cord. A few strong pulls and it let out the sound of a dying whale, finally starting to float a few inches off the ground. I hopped onto it and without a moment to waste accelerated. This was one of the few pleasures I got in life, and I smiled a bit as the wind crashed into my face. It relaxed me, believe it or not, to be going faster than most people could nowadays on a motorcycle that could blow up any second. I chuckled at this last thought as a raced over the dry, cracked ground.

/

It only took three hours, but here I was. I slowed down as I entered the city, barely making a noise as I drove inside a building with a rather dark parking lot and hid my bike in the farthest corner. It clanked loudly as it hit the ground, but I heard nothing in response. No animals, no people, no Omnics. I grabbed my rifle and made my way out. I had been here several times before and knew where to go first. These robots wanted to destroy all humans, and they'd go to the most populated area that they can remember. As I've said before, the downtown area. I could see the tall buildings from here, they were only a few blocks away. Most were obviously in bad condition, broken windows, cracked sides and crumbling walls. I saw one partially toppled building leaning on its neighbor, and of course the tallest building in the city laying in pieces across its smaller neighbors. Quite a sight, even now.

"Survivor's log," I said, talking to myself. "I've arrived in Los Angeles on another job for the masters. Omnics are hanging around and they're getting close to the buildings, I'm needed to take them out. Odds are I'll get semi-destroyed servant units. Maybe a bastion if I'm unlucky. That's all for now."

I sighed and clicked the safety off my gun, jogging towards the buildings. I didn't even try to hide my presence. Snipers didn't really exist anymore, Los Angeles barely had people, and if the Omnics found me then that'd be good. I could have them come and then kill them. With this in mind I fired three rounds into the air as I jogged, doing so again once I entered the downtown vicinity. I didn't slow down as I ran through streets, some clear and some full of rubble. I frowned and fired again, expecting to hear metallic footsteps on some nearby street. But nothing. That was strange…

I froze and looked around carefully, suspiciously. No bodies, robot or human, were around. I'm sure anything could've heard my gun, and there wasn't anyone else in this city that could take on the Omnics…right? I began walking slowly, scanning the area for any threats. But it was quiet, too quiet…

"Human detectED, DeSTRoy!" A rusty, robotic voice said. I sighed in relief and hide behind a destroyed car. I was just too paranoid, of course they were still here. I didn't even flinch as the bullets clanged against metal, turning invisible and dashing inside the building behind me. I ran straight to the third floor at top speed, not even winded when I arrived, and looked down at the scene. Five servant model Omnics were standing around my cover, three of them with rifles and two of them with pipes. This was the Omnic force they had worried about? I snorted and approached the edge, nothing between me and the fall. I did the obvious thing.

I jumped.

My cloak disappeared and was replaced by a bright blue light, my shield. I landed on the ground behind two of them with barely on pressure on my body. They started turning around but I was much faster, firing two bursts and knocking their heads clean off. I pushed one corpse onto its buddy and raised my arm to block a blow from the fourth, raising my rifle to its chest and ending its murderous life. I grabbed the bar and spun again, piercing the head of the one I had pushed. The final Omnic charged me and I easily crouched under its blow, letting him run past me and shooting it in the back. I took a moment to look around the area and, seeing nothing, lowered my rifle. If no more Omnics had come than that was probably it, but I would still have to check the surrounding area to be sure. I was being paid good money and couldn't afford to slip up.

"Survivor's log," I said. "Five Omnics, not nearly the amount I expected. I'll sweep the area just in case-"

Suddenly, behind me, I heard whirring and mechanical clanking. Something metallic groaned in protest and there was an audible _click._ I'd recognize the next sound from anywhere, a bastion's turret spinning up. I didn't even have time to react, they fired to fast and even my shield couldn't last long against them. I was about to roll to the left, futile as that may be, when I heard an odd whizzing sound, metal being sliced, and then the robot falling apart. I turned just in time to see a flash of green and black turning the corner.

"Another person, capable of killing Omnics. In pursuit!" I yelled to myself, therefore ending the mental log as I dashed around the corner and down the street. Whoever this was just saved me, but I couldn't let them go. Someone like this could be a threat. I barely caught another flash of green as they, whoever they were, ran into a building. I picked up the pace and entered as well, seeing them enter the stairwell. But I wasn't that stupid, I knew I could get ambushed there. I ran towards the elevator shaft instead and pried the doors open, grunting a bit from the effort. The elevator rested on the floor, apparently having fallen from high above, but the top was open. I entered and climbed out of it, slinging the rifle across my back and grabbing onto the wall. Like a monkey I began climbing, lighting fast to the third floor. Just in time to, I heard light footsteps above me, getting close. I jumped out of the shaft, through the already open elevator door, and crashed into the figure. We rolled a few feet, and I used the momentum to get on my feet. But she was already up by the time I unslung my rifle.

That's right, _she._ I was aiming my gun at a girl that was around my age. She was a bit taller than me, wearing a black cloak, black jeans and black sneakers. The cloak was open to reveal some hastily welded metal being used as a chest-piece, and her hands were on either sides, gripping the hilts of what seemed to be knives. She had pale skin, bright green hair that almost reached her shoulder and nearly covered her right eye, plus glowing green eyes. She was pretty, I guess, but that's not the reason I stared at her in shock and didn't pull the trigger. She was the only person around my age that I had seen since, well, since everything went down. However, she didn't have that sort of hesitation. She pulled out her knives, two small blades that were made out of _blue energy_ that crackled in the air. She ran towards me and I barely had time to activate the shield. It sprang to life right as she slashed at me, and much to my shock a quarter of it went down. I backed up as she slashed again, then again, then again, dodging all her attacks. She was _fast_ too. She yelled in anger and flipped backwards once, throwing her knives at me. I yelped and rolled to the side, seeing them hit the wall behind me. She pulled her hands back and they pulled themselves back, zooming back into her grasp.

"That is so unfair!" I yelled, going invisible. I stood up and quickly moved to the side, trying to be as quiet as can be. She clenched her teeth and began spinning a full circle. I could shoot her, shoot her right now. She probably would figure out a way to defend herself, but that's not the reason I didn't shoot her. If I fired we'd have no choice but a death battle, and while she currently seemed intent on killing me, I didn't. Besides, she had saved me for a reason, right?

So instead I quickly put my weapon the floor. It reappeared as I let go, and she immediately spun and raised a knife. A look of confusion crossed her face as she saw the lone weapon. Without hesitation I ran towards her, jumped up, and kicked her straight in the face before she could raise her weapon. My invisibility disappeared and she crashed into the wall, falling on her feet. She spat to the side and charged me again, but this time I was ready. She might've been fast, but she was uncoordinated. I side-stepped and let her run past me, grabbing her arm and spinning her into a wall. I pulled her back and punched her in the face, leaning sideways as one knife barely missed my head. She pulled away and tried for a roundhouse kick, but I grabbed her foot and pulled, making her fall. She rolled backwards and onto her feet, but I was next to her in a moment and punched her in the side. She slashed and I dodged, punching her other side, she stabbed downwards and I let her hit me, my shield barely taking the attack. Both my palms connected with her stomach and she went flying out a window. A few seconds later I heard a thud on the ground.

"…Shit," I murmured, running to grab my rifle. No way she could've survived that. It was a total accident, a stupid accident, but how was I supposed to know there was no wall? I was looking at her not behind her. I ran towards the empty space and jumped out of the building. One second before I landed my shield sprang to life, sparring me any pain. I swatted the dust away and threw my weapon to a side, jogging towards my enemy.

She was _alive._ I froze halfway to her, watching her struggle to get on her feet. She groaned and fell to a knee, wheezing in pain. Her faced towards me and her eyes met mine. They looked so afraid and surprised. She attempted to raise a knife, but didn't get far before crying in pain.

"Hey!" I yelled. She glared at me. "Listen, your ribs are broken, ok? You're lucky to even be alive. I can help you, but I need you to lower the weapons."

"Fuck off!" She yelled back, surprising me quite a bit. Her voice didn't show the fear underneath.

"Hey man, you saved my life and then tried to kill me! Can't a guy say thank you?" I answered, sounding annoyed. "Now I also tried to kill you, let me repay you on the savior part. Unless, of course, you'd prefer to stay here and wait for some bandits to get you, or some more Omnics."

I could see the indecision in her eyes, could see her brain running one-hundred miles per hour as she weighed her options and the risk this could have. Eventually she sighed. The blue energy disappeared, and she let the hilts fall to the ground. I dashed towards her and got on my knees, grabbing her just as she collapsed.

"Crap…" I muttered. She was unconscious. "Stay with me, I'll patch you up." I carefully picked up her unconscious form bridal style, looking around for a good place to hide.

Looks like I wouldn't be returning by dusk, that was for sure.

/

 **Julia's POV**

In my dream, I was back in Austria. It was the day everything changed. My mother was in the kitchen, anxiously cooking. She always cooked when she was anxious. My father was with my two younger brothers in the living room, watching the battle live. That's right, more than one soldier had cameras showing this live. A few of the heroes did too.

The view had changed a dozen times already. They were dying. Yet, my dad still let my brothers watch. Why wouldn't he? If this didn't go well then we were all dead anyway.

I was in my room, nervously chewing my inner cheek and wondering how it was going. After the third camera went down I couldn't see anymore. Didn't want to see. The largest army in the world, the strongest, an alliance from _everyone_ was being equally matched by an army of robots not even a fraction their size. Well, not equally matched, they had seen headway. But the enemy knew they just had to hold, they just had to keep soldiers pinned, keep doors locked, and hold out long enough for the reactors to go. Battles like this were happening all over Russia right now. I heard dad switch the channel, and heard yelling.

 _"Survivor, get the ones on the left!"_

 _"They're down! Diva! Cover me!"_

 _"I've got your back!"_

The heroes, fighting as hard as they could. Truly reunited, with new members too, they wouldn't stop. Dad had finally decided to watch them. I was curious, I wanted to go see them in action. Surely they would save us!

 _Whooom._

I yelped as the entire building shook, falling back. One of my brothers screamed. I got up and ran to the living room as the screen automatically changed and began blaring the alarm from the emergency broadcast system. The building didn't stop moving, and soon enough I was falling sideways-

"No!" I screamed, eyes flying open as I suddenly sprang up. Or as I tried to spring up. Chains rattled and held my wrists, ankles, arms and legs down. My heart was racing; my forehead was beaded with sweat. I frowned and tried to pull back, but the chains were thick and could hold even my strength. Where was I?

"Morning kid," A friendly voice said to my right. I turned my head and my mouth fell open. It was that guy! The one I had saved from the bastion! He had the _nerve_ to try and kill me after I saved him. I growled in anger and tugged again. "Don't even try, I could tell something was different about you. At least ten heavy duty chains are tied around your legs and arms. Sorry, but I wasn't taking chances."

" _Schircher wurf!_ I saved your life and you nearly killed me, let me go!" I yelled angrily, shaking and moving around. It didn't do much more than hurt my arms and legs. After a few minutes I growled in annoyance and stopped, shooting him a glare. He hadn't moved and inch, still sitting a few feet away from me on a table, reading an old book.

"German, although you sound different than someone from Germany…Austria maybe? I didn't think anyone on that side in Europe would get here. I mean travelling from city to city is hard enough," He answered, his eyes never leaving the book. His mouth was curling into a smile.

"What are you so happy about?"

"My favorite character has been dying for, like, three damn chapters. Or at risk at least, and she _finally_ tricked the bad guy," He said excitedly. "God I haven't read anything since the day."

"The day everything happened?" I asked quietly. He nodded casually, as if it had been a minor splat. Nothing that bad. "What's your name?" Now he looked at me, a bit curious, and decided to set his book down. It seemed like he was weighing his words, deciding what to say and what not to. Finally he nodded.

"I was with Overwatch, they called me Survivor," He said. I hate to admit it, but my mouth fell open, and my eyes must've shown my shock because he laughed. I had fought a living legend, one of the heroes of _Overwatch._ Someone the entire world, or what was left of it, presumed to be dead. I had _fought_ this hero; I had _saved him._ After a few moments I finally regained my voice.

"How are you alive?" I asked quietly.

"Why are any of us?" He shrugged. "I got lucky, the reactors blew while I was in a bunker. I was clearing it of enemies and the news came. Everyone else, far as I know, was killed."

"So you just decided to come to Los Angeles and…what?" I asked.

"Survive, I guess. All my goals, dreams, and loved ones died when the reactors blew. I have no one and nothing to fight for, no goals…so I just survive," He responded quietly. His eyes hardened and now I could see it. Maybe I hadn't noticed before because of my surprise, but he seemed much more tired and battered now. He had an old aura, even if it wasn't old, and a pain that was worse than anyone I had ever seen while travelling this wasteland. I had tried to ignore this feeling in others…but I felt bad for him.

"Can you untie me?" I asked kindly. "It's uncomfortable to talk like this."

"Wait wait, I told you about me. Your turn," He said, indicating with one hand. I sighed, but there wasn't any reason to hide who I was, was there?

"My name is Julia Stermstegg," I finally told him. "Yes, I'm from Austria. Uh, let's see…the day it all happened I was home. We were watching the battle on TV. Well, my family was, I couldn't bare it. I did go to see a bit right as they switched to see the heroes. Someone yelled at you, take out the left, something like that. Soon after they blew up and we felt it all over. My building collapsed on us, I was the only one of my family to make it out. After that, well, I just survived."

"What about your weapons and abilities?" He asked, sounding much more interested. He leaned forward, hands rubbing together anxiously. His pain was replaced by a spark of excitement, and I couldn't help but think he hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"Uh…well, I'm not sure about my…abilities," I replied nervously. I hated these damn "powers" that I had received. They may help, but they were more of a curse. The few people that existed pegged me as a freak, Omnics could find me easier for some reason, and I felt like some sort of monster. "My best guess is the radiation, but I don't know why it affected me and not others. I've never seen anyone like me, and I doubt you have."

"Ok, good, now what about the weapons? Where did you get those?" He asked, walking towards me. "Did you find them, or did someone build them?"

"I- They were built; how did you know?" I asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow. This was getting a bit creepy. Survivor smiled, he actually smiled, widely too. Then it hit me; Torbjorn had built these. He had survived, Survivor thought his friend was dead and now hoped he was alive. I looked away sadly and sighed. "Yeah, it was Torbjorn-"

"Ha ha!" He pumped his fist. "I freaking _knew_ the moment I saw them up close! How'd the old man survive? Oh man, where is he now?" He focused on me, gently grabbing one cheek and making me turn to him. "Where is he? Take me to him, please, I need to see him."

"I- Survivor…Torbjorn passed away. He was getting old, and the radiation, the battle…he didn't survive long," I told him, I saw his face melt away, immediately turning from shock, disbelief and then sadness. "He…he found me once he escaped Russia, knew I was different. He tried to train me, made me those weapon. Check my right pocket."

Slowly, almost as if he feared what he'd find, Survivor stuck his fingers in my right pocket. They shuffled a bit before grabbing the object, pulling it out. He turned the photo around, staring at the picture I had burned the image of it into my mind, so I knew exactly what he was seeing. It was the six original members of Overwatch, a young Commander Morrison, Captain Amari, Reinhardt and so on. I watched as he stared at the picture, his expression slowly turning to anger, his breathing picking up. He gently set the picture down, then suddenly turned to punch the wall with a yell of anger- his fist never connected. He stopped himself before actually punching it, breathing hard. I kept quiet as he sorted everything out in his mind. He groaned, flexing his fingers, clenching his fist. Then he took a deep, shaky breath and turned to me. His face was back to that dull seriousness that I saw when we fought. Any semblance of hope was gone. He grabbed something from his back pocket, one of my energy knives, and approached me. My heart skipped a beat as he slashed, but the only thing that cut was the chain on my right hand. He deactivated the knife and left it by my side.

"Free yourself, then get away from here. The locals won't take kindly to you, sorry about that. It was nice meeting you…really," He grabbed his rifle and sighed, looking towards the door. "Good luck out there."

"W-wait!" I called as he began to walk away, reaching out to him. Pain shot up my body and I nearly yelled out. "There's more you want to know!"

"Doubt it kid, you made me break my rule once, and I won't again," He called back. "Your ribs are broken, rest there for a few days. There should be enough food and water in there to survive that, if you're careful. I know because I left it." He opened the door and moonlight broke through the entrance, with the sound of crickets.

"It's Reaper!" I yelled.

/

 **Survivor's POV**

I froze, my skin crawling with the mention of that name, and my blood boiling at the same time. I had already let too much come back, I let myself hope for no _fucking_ reason, and I let myself feel. I broke my own rules, the few I had invented to help me survive this place…

And yet, I looked over my shoulder at her, the anger sp perfectly clear I knew I couldn't hide it. She actually gulped before answering.

"You have one minute to explain before I leave, make it quick," I ordered, quiet and clean. She didn't waste a moment.

"Torbjorn was obsessed with revenge. He got bitter since, well…you know, anyway, he learned that Reaper was still alive. After a year together he decided it was time to get him, to make him pay for what he had done," Julia explained quickly. "But Reaper…he couldn't die, he wouldn't. We failed and ran off, but he hunted us for the next four months. Even with the world like this he's hunting down any Overwatch agents that remain. I came here because I heard of you, and I knew he must've heard too."

I sighed, then raised my rifle. I registered her fear for just a second before firing three rounds. She closed her eyes, but none of them hit her. Instead the chains by her ankles and wrist fell away. Without those the rest simply fell limp.

"We're a team them, Torbjorn had the right idea, he needs to die," I said, walking back to her side and taking my seat. I set my rifle down and looked over her. "But we need you to heal."

"Heal? I'm fine," Julia protested, sitting up. Or trying to, because the second she did her eyes closed and she bit her lip, slowly laying back down. "Ok, maybe not, but I'll be fine by morning." She promised.

I gave her a nod, not even bothered to ask how that was possible. Instead I handed her the second energy knife and then turned to the door. Someone had to keep watch, and that someone was me. I wonder what the masters would think when I never arrive, would they send someone after me? Would they panic, believing they are still in danger? And what will happen to the few good people that asked for my help? Their lives, although something I tried not to think about, were bad and would only get worse without me. Plus, what if more Omnics attacked?

 _Then they need to fight, and if they die, that's their fault. Nowadays you need to be strong, and this mission goes beyond them,_ I thought to myself, eyes fixated on the night beyond the door. _One way or another, I'm killing Reaper._


	6. Chapter 6: Recruiting Process

_Stay low, move fast_

 _Shoot first, die last_

 _One shot, one kill_

 _No luck, pure skill._

This was my little motto, the words that had (for some reason) motivated me to work as hard as I did and to get to where I was today. Ever since I set my mind on this goal, and I had learned those words, I had never given up. I had surpassed everything with excellent skill and had impressed the strongest around me.

So why the _fuck_ were these two so unimpressed by me?

I bent over, hands on my knees, as my lungs screamed for a break. I looked up, nearly glaring at them. But I held that back, these two were the judges after all. They were going to decide whether I got to join Overwatch or not. Best make a good impression, although that was proving extremely difficult. Genji was sitting the floor cross-legged, hands gently placed on his knees as he observed my every move. The guy next to him was standing up, pulse-rifle in his hands and he looked extremely neutral. Almost as if he were forcing that expression to appear on his face. He had messy, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and light brownish skin, something quite different from my pale skin, green eyes and green, nearly shoulder length, hair. He was about my height and probably eighteen years old like me. He wore thin grayish metal as armor, covering his chest, legs, and arms, yet not hindering his movement. I myself was wearing a black trenchcoat with a chest-piece underneath, made of a metal similar to his. He was a rather new hero, joining Overwatch only after they had re-formed, but he was known by everyone all the same. Survivor, they called him.

"Julia, do you need a doctor?" He finally asked, his eyes giving me a once over. I couldn't help it, I gave him the finger. Much to my surprise, he chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

"How many more tests?" I asked, standing back at full height and crossing my arms. "I've completed at least a dozen, each harder than the last, I've proved my skill."

"You'll do as many tests as needed until Genji says you've passed," Survivor answered. "Or until you decide you want to drop out."

"Ha, as if," I replied. "Hit me, what's the next test?"

"Uh, let's see…" Survivor murmured, his eyes going up as he tried to recall. "Haven't we done all of them, sensei?"

"No," Genji answered. "There are more tests to be done, a good warrior is judged on the body, mind, and soul."

"So we're going to give her a math quiz or something?" He asked sarcastically.

"Athena," Genji said, completely ignoring his partner. "Prepare the combat arena."

"What? Why-"

"Julia, your next and final test will be to fight Survivor. Fight well, fight as a hero should, and I will determine if you pass or not."

"Wait I get to fight _her,_ come on you can't be seri-"

"Silence is a great tool," Genji interrupted, turning to Survivor. "You should begin using it."

I nearly laughed. Survivor grunted and mumbled a complaint, but that was the end of that. He nodded towards the right and began walking. After a moment I followed. The base itself was what you'd expect of the most important military task force in history, big, modern, and (sadly) _boring._ All the walls and rooms were white, there was nothing to bring life to the place beside the heroes that lived here. Speaking of which, we passed several on our way to what I assumed would be an arena. I saw Mercy, a renowned doctor known across the entire world, treating a soldier with a kind smile. We passed Reinhardt, who laughed loudly as he told a couple of others some old story, and we even passed Tracer, who was currently in the rec-room with Diva playing some game. I could tell because I heard her cursing as Diva apparently "rekt her". At least that's what the Korean had said.

"In here, I'll be ready in a moment," Survivor said, tapping a holo-panel next to a door. The door slid open without a sound, and I walked inside to an empty white room. The room was huge, big enough that three helicopters could fly around carefully. But it was completely empty, white all over. Nothing else. After a few moments, Survivor joined me and the door closed, apparently trapping us inside. He sighed and clicked the safety of his rifle.

"So…this is it?" I asked, looking around again. It was unsettling, everything was too white, nothing was different, something should be here. I ended up staring at Survivor, it was better than staring at the nothingness.

"Give Athena a minute, she's processing all the data she got from the previous tests to create a difficult environment for you," He explained.

"Create an environment?" I mumbled, obviously confused. On cue, the room sprung into life. I yelped, stumbling around as the entire place began to shake. Suddenly the floor turned to smooth grass, the sky and walls turned blue, the walls themselves showing the sky and endless fields of grass. Buildings erupted from the ground, a farmhouse, an outhouse, a barn and even a few tractors. Two men appeared by Survivor's side, and he smirked.

"This is the virtual reality training room. Feels real, isn't real. And looks like I have some back-up. Ready?" He raised his rifle, and suddenly I wanted to punch his smug little face.

"Wait we can't-"

"Go!" He yelled.

I had considered myself an excellent fighter, no _, I am_ an excellent fighter…but this was too much. The tests from before had been hard, but this was on another level entirely. I hadn't even pulled out my weapons when the three of them had fired, and instead rolled out of the way and dashed behind the nearest tractor. I pulled out two black hilts, and blue blades of energy sparked to life. My energy knives were the latest technology for self-defense in the Austrian army, and could cut through almost any metal. But before I could even think of attacking, more soldiers appeared to my left and I had to roll backward. Luckily, I was faster than anyone here. My accident in Austria had improved my strength and speed. In a split second, I was on my feet and in front of them. The moment my knives slashed through them the two disappeared. I heard gunfire behind me and fell to the ground, rolling onto my back as bullets whizzed over me. I crossed my arms, weapons in hand, across my chest and a blue shield of energy appeared in front of me. Bullets stopped midair, held by the shield, and when I uncrossed my arm the shot out and killed the other two. Survivor hadn't moved a muscle, nor had he fired at me. He looked around, probably expecting more backup, and when it didn't arrive he sighed. Much to my surprise, he set his rifle down, but then he pulled a samurai short sword from behind and began walking towards me.

Right, Genji was his sensei. Of course, he knew how to fight with a sword.

I spun my knives once and dashed towards him, spinning and throwing one of them. He leaned sideways and it missed him by an inch…but I pulled my hand back and it suddenly zipped backward. My lip curled into a smile, but I should've known it wouldn't be this easy. He leaned sideways again, as if he had seen it coming, and smiled at me.

"Come on, Julia, stop the games. Let's get this over with," He taunted.

"Oh, you're on," I replied.

He chuckled and ran towards me, readying his sword. I expected him to slash, and as I raised my own weapons to defend he dropped his and slid in between my legs. He grabbed one as he passed, making me fall down, then spun and got on his feet. I growled and turned, but he was faster than I thought, much faster than he should've been. He kicked me in the stomach and sent me back a few feet, grabbing his sword as he ran to meet me once more. He jumped and his sword came down in a deadly arc, I rolled backward to avoid it and he landed, immediately closing the distance between us. I barely had time to raise my blades, which spark and shifted against his own. Whatever metal his sword was made of, it was rare, or else my energy blades would've cut it in two. He winked at me head-butted me, leaving me dazed, then pulled one fist back and punched me squarely in the face. Pain raced through my jaw and I fell back. I rolled back onto my feet, but he was already there.

"Gotta move faster than that, kid," He said before stabbing me. I froze, my entire side exploding with pain as his sword dug into my flesh. Wasn't this a simulation? This wasn't supposed to be real, this wasn't supposed to be a fight to the death-

Everything faded away, along with my pain and his sword. I gasped and fell to my knees, dropping my weapons and holding my side with both hands. I took a few moments to compose myself and he didn't bother me, he even offered me a hand once I was good. Instead of taking it, I chose to glare at him and slap it away.

"Don't be such a bad spo- Julia? Julia!" Survivor seemed worried, and the last thing I remember before everything going black was falling into his arms.

/

 **Survivor's POV**

"So, I didn't kill a recruit?" I asked, to which Mercy sighed.

"No, you didn't kill your recruit," She stated. The good doctor was wearing a lab coat, skirt, and black shoes. She calmly scribbled on a clipboard before turning to Julia, who was sleeping on a nearby bed. "It's a bit…confusing, but this girl has some modifications to her body. They simply didn't react well with the virtual reality training room."

"Thank god," I murmured, sighing in relief. "So, does that mean the room and her modifications, whatever that means, could have affected her performance?"

"Certainly, and they probably did," Mercy replied, looking up from the board. "I've fixed her up, she shouldn't have this kind of problem with any electronics again. I think you and her should have a second round."

"Once she wakes up, Angela," I answered, leaning back on the chair. "She seemed to be moving way slower than before, her reaction time also got worse…"

"Do you think she's capable of joining us?" Mercy asked, putting the clipboard down and walking towards Julia. Her face held all the love and care of a mother, and she smiled. "I saw the tests Genji used, quite difficult, and she passed them all."

"No…not all," I murmured. "There's a reason Genji decides who joins or not. Her body may be ready, but her mind may not. Still, I don't see why he keeps giving her combat exercises. If he wanted to test her mind, shouldn't he do something else?"

"The point of the test isn't the combat," Mercy said with a chuckle. She knew Genji better than anyone else, better than me even though I was his apprentice. After all, she had saved his life, working closely with him on that cyborg body. "It's what happens during the test, perhaps all of this is still part of the test to Genji. Perhaps the test was you."

"Me?" I gave the doctor a confused look, to which she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh, filled with joy and grace. I could see why she was a doctor; her attitude was perfect for the job.

"You've proven to be quite…impressive," She said, crossing her arms and looking me up and down. "You've adapted so fast, and improved so much in such short time, you've displayed a type of thinking the rest of us haven't seen, or had, in a long time. You were the new blood Overwatch now needs, and you can help other new bloods join."

"I- Angela-" I felt my face getting warmed, and she laughed again. She passed one hand through my hair in that motherly way of hers and nodded.

"You're important, and that's the truth. Accept it," She said. Afterward, she announced she had more work and exited the room, taking several notes with her. I watched her go with a smile. That was Mercy for you, able to make everything better with a single sentence.

"Uh…what happened?"

I jumped as Julia suddenly sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked around lazily, looking somewhat confused before her eyes focused on me. After a few seconds they suddenly went wide awake and alert, she reached for a surgical knife (Why did I have to play with Mercy's tools and leave them by the patients?) and threw it at me. I yelped and raised an arm, my armor deflecting it.

"What the hell!" I yelled, closing the distance between us in two seconds and grabbing her wrists. I pushed her down against the bed and she glared at me.

"You stabbed me!" She yelled back.

"It was _virtual reality_ idiot!"

"Well, it _felt_ real!"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

"WELL IF IT WASN'T REAL WHY AM IN HERE?!"

I sighed, shaking my head and letting go of her. She sat back up and watched as I returned to my seat, sitting down and taking a few moments before I actually answered.

"The virtual reality room messed up whatever is inside your body," I finally said. "I didn't actually stab you, Mercy fixed you up now so you'll be fine now. Whenever you're ready, let's head back for round too."

"Fine, I'm ready now," She answered, hopping off the bed. She patted her sides, probably for her weapons, and I snapped my fingers. She turned to me and I tossed them to her. Her expression turned sheepish. "And…sorry about throwing the knife at you…"

"It's cool, just keep that anger in check," I replied casually, standing up and opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Chivalry isn't dead, apparently," She said with a small smile. I snorted.

"Have you _seen_ the holo-vids of Reinhardt? He literally knocked twenty people down so a lady could walk inside the place first."

Julia laughed, and I smiled again. Together we both made our way back to the training room. No one else was there, and as we walked through the door the entire place lit up. Unlike before Julia seemed much more relaxed, confident, at ease. She stretched her back, creating a series of satisfying cracks before turning to me again. I was about to tell Athena to begin when the room shook, making us stumble, and the lights flickered.

"Hell was that?" Julia mumbled, looking around carefully.

"Athena! What was that?" I yelled.

"I-I-Intruders! H-hacking my SYstEM- B-b-breaching trainING roOMS-" The AI sputtered.

"Intruders?" Julia asked, hands hovering over her weapons. The room began to change, the floor turning into concrete, buildings erecting all around us, and the walls and roof showing a night sky and dark environment.

"Ha ha, very funny Athena!" I yelled again, trying to sound annoyed, but my voice came out as concerned. "I know this place is nearly impenetrable, so stop joking around!"

"SECURITY b-b-breach-"

On cue, the walls exploded, and virtual enemies appeared. They all looked like Talon soldiers, and since everything felt real it was impossible to tell what was real and what wasn't. I activated my shield and pulled Julia close, turning my back to the enemies. Bullets peppered off my armor, but it would last only a bit more at this rate.

"Ok, run to the buildings, I'll cover you then go," I said.

"How do we know who to attack?" Julia asked, flinching as a bullet whizzed by us.

"Just shoot them all," I replied. "Ok go!"

Unlike last time, Julia truly did react and move. In a moment she dashed away behind the building as I had said. I spun, rifle in both hands now, and opened fired. Several soldiers immediately fell under my plasma, but more appeared and returned fire. This was virtual reality, but it acted real. If the virtual men took down my shield, then the few real ones could finish me off. I dashed towards Julia now, trying to avoid the bullets, and made it there just as my shield broke. Much to my worry, Julia wasn't here. I sighed and reloaded, jogging towards a ladder on the side and slinging the rifle over my back. I began climbing as quickly as I could to the roof. Once I made it, well, she wasn't there either but I could hear sounds of combat down below. I ran to the edge and quite literally froze.

She was _amazing._

Sure I had seen her during the tests, but this was different. She was in middle all the enemies, moving faster than one would think possible. She slashed and stabbed enemies and then dodged bullets and fists, weaving in and out in a second, spinning, crouching, tripping pushing, everything. I was so amazed I lost a few precious seconds, but then I came to my senses and got on one knee, rifle ready. I shifted aim to another rooftop across from my and fired, killing three soldiers that were aiming for Julia. They yelled as they fell to the ground, hitting another pair, and Ju looked at me for a moment before returning to the battle. I smirked and continued supporting fire, taking out enemies that tried to get her by surprise. Sniper 500 meters away, hidden on a rooftop? Dead. The guy with a knife waiting for her to walked back? Dead. Guy with a rocket launcher on the rooftop next to me-

 _Shit._

I activated my shield as the rocket raced over the small gap between the buildings and hit the spot right next to me. A warning flashed, indicated my shield was gone, and the world began spinning. I was flying through the air, and I crashed into the side of a building then fell to the ground, three stories below. I yelled out as pain tore through my chest and abdomen, but I didn't let that stop me. I groaned and clenched my teeth as I got on one knee, raising my rifle with one hand and firing at the soldiers in front of me. My ammo finished and I dropped the rifle, standing up to meet the soldiers now running towards me.

"Come on!" I yelled, raising my fists and coughing. I'm pretty sure I had coughed up blood. "I'll take you all on!"

They didn't slow down, and I'm fairly sure they regretted that choice. I pulled my knife out from behind me, stabbing the first man in the head. I side-stepped the second and tripped him, spinning the blade in my hand and stabbing backward into a man's stomach. I pulled his body in front of me and bullets peppered it, when they stopped I dropped him and threw the knife, impaling a soldier's head. More charged me, apparently eager for hand to hand combat. Normally it would've taken more to beat me, but the pain was really getting to me, my shield was down, and there were so damn many of them. I blocked the next fist and kick the guy in the knee, breaking it. He went down with a howl of pain. I ducked the second's knife then grabbed his wrist and twisted it, stabbing the man next to him and then head-butting him. He crumbled to the ground. Someone yelled and kicked me from behind, knocking me down. I rolled sideways and onto my feet, but more men came behind me, trying to hold me. I kicked, pushed, punched and stabbed as much as I could. Finally, someone decided to be smart and pull out his pistol. I yelled angrily as I tried to shake his comrades off. He aimed it at me, clicked the safety off, and pulled the trigger. At that same moment my view was blocked, I saw green hair and barely had a moment to think.

 _Julia._

Then there was a flash of light, and everything went dark.

/

"Uh…what happened?" I murmured, slowly opened my eyes. The light was back on, the room was all white and plain. I sat up and was surprised to feel a pair of arms going around me.

"Jesus Christ are you ok?" Survivor asked, holding me at shoulders length.

"Wha- Yes of course!" I answered, giving him a confused look. "Didn't you- The rocket launcher, and I- I took the bullet?"

" _You fucking idiot!"_ He yelled, shaking me violently. "Don't you ever try and save my life again! You could have died!"

"Gee, you're welcome."

"I swear to God-"

He was interrupted by the door, which slid open to reveal Genji and Mercy. The two heroes walked towards us, Mercy seemed worried but judging by Genji's peaceful hum and the easy way he walked, well, he wasn't concerned in the least. They stopped in front of us.

"Julia, you may join Overwatch," Genji announced.

"And I think we'll partner you up with Survivor," Mercy added with a smile. "Now, I should check you both."

"Woah woah woah woah woah!" I said, giving a "time-out" gesture. "Can someone tell me what the hell just happened?"

"That was a simulation," Survivor explained, glaring at Genji. "A final test, which I wasn't informed of."

"In order to make it feel real, we couldn't tell you," Genji argued.

"Suck my dick," He snapped. "I thought we were actually under attack! That Julia took a bullet for me!" He groaned in frustration and stood up. "If you ever do anything like that again I will shove _your own sword so far up your ass-_ "

"Alessandro!" Mercy said firmly, crossing her arms. He stopped mid-sentence, apparently surprised by the use of his real name, then turned back to Genji.

"You've been warned, now I'm leaving," He murmured, picking up his gun and storming out of the room. He made sure to turn and give Genji the middle-finger. Mercy sighed, covering her face with one hand and shaking her head.

"So…what was all this?" I murmured, completely lost.

"The final test Genji made for you," Mercy explained in a kind voice, kneeling beside me. "He wanted to see how you would do under stress, in actual combat, and what you would do for your allies. We're a family here, and we need to make sure all of our member's care for each other."

"By saving Survivor, you proved to be the kind of person we need here," Genji said, putting his hands together and bowing to me. "Welcome to Overwatch, Julia, we are honored to have you with us."

I stared at him in shock for a solid minute before reacting, and when I did he seemed confused. I laughed. I cracked up, I couldn't stop myself. I continued laughing and laughing, to the point where my stomach hurt and I had to wipe some tears away. I had tried so hard, and gone through all that, to join up and I had _finally_ made it

"Glad to see someone's excited," Mercy mumbled, her smile growing. "It is a tradition for every hero to choose his or her call sign. So, Julia, what shall we call you?"

"Hm…" I put one hand to my chin, thinking for a few moments. Then a snapped my fingers and my eyes turned to the doctor again.

"Savior."


	7. Chapter 7: Mercy's Job

"Ahlan, beautiful," A fair, Egyptian voice said. My heart fluttered (against my permission, I might add) and I turned to see Fareeha standing beside me. She was wearing her Raptora Mark VI armor, mostly blue with some bits of gold. Her rocket launcher was in one hand, pointing downward. Her helmet rested under her other arm, and her smile was radiant as always. Her eyes seemed to scan me, not with lust or want as others may have done, but with a tenderness and care. I was wearing my Valkyrie suit, staff in hand, but that look- Ah, it made me feel like I was wearing the best dress in the world! She made me feel that way.

"Pharah, we're on duty," I chided, despite my joy at seeing her. "Right now we are comrades, not lovers."

"Am I not allowed to kiss my girlfriend good luck before a dangerous battle?" She asked, feigning offense. I opened my mouth to answer and she laughed. "Angela I'm only joking, do not worry about how I act, on the battlefield, I will do my job and we shall be nothing more than comrades, I promise."

"Well, in that case…" I put my staff against the wall, going on my tip-toes and giving Fareeha a soft kiss. She smiled and held me close for a mere second before pulling away.

"Stay safe," She whispered.

"You too," I answered.

"With you healing me? I won't have to," She laughed.

"Ten seconds for battle." Athena's voice rang out. "Approaching the Temple of Anubis."

"You heard her, quit fooling around!" Morrison called, clicking his visor into place.

"All systems ready for combat!" Diva called.

"What is all this standing around? There is glory to be won!" Reinhardt roared, putting his helmet on.

"Just stick to the plan and we will win," Symetra reminded.

"Looks like everyone is ready," I murmured. "Let's get to work."

This team had been on several missions together. We weren't always deployed together, sometimes Lucio would come and I would stay at base, or Tracer would be here and Morrison would stay. Either way, this team was excellent. As always it began with Symetra deploying shields on us. I offered a kind smile and she nodded at me. Reinhardt deployed his shield, and the doors opened. Immediately a hail of bullets hit the shield. Reinhardt cursed in German (he had a very creative mind when it came to cursing) and began to push forward. I began boosting Morrison's attack and he began returning fire, forcing the enemy to cover.

"Mercy!" Faree- No, _Pharah_ , called. I saw her fly into the sky and immediately flew after her, boosting her attack now. She began firing below at the enemies. I saw Reaper turn to mist, Widowmaker grapple away. They were retreating! Diva cheered and flew after them, followed closely by Jack and then Reinhardt.

"Let's go," I told Pharah. She nodded and flew after them, and I flew close by. She landed at the top of the arch and began firing down at the bridge. Poor Bastion never stood a chance, being blown up into a million pieces before he could fire at either of us.

"I need healing!" Diva called. Pharah gave me a nod and I looked down, seeing Diva on top of the bridge. She was currently using her EPM to block Reaper's bullets, but it wouldn't last long. I flew down to her, behind the safety of her meka, and engaged my healing stream. Reaper growled and attempted to fire at me, but Diva kept herself between us and began firing. He turned to mist and floated behind her, but the minute he reappeared several of Symetra's turrets, planted on the floor of the bridge, sprung to life. Reaper howled as they fired to him, and combined with Diva's fire he was soon the floor. His body slowly disappeared.

"I need a doctor!" Morrison yelled. I couldn't see him, but from the sound of ithe was on the point and he was in trouble. Diva gave me a playful salute then continued off her own way. I jumped off the side of the bridge, floating down to the ground. I flew towards him and immediately began healing. We both ran around, trying desperately to avoid Junkrat's projectiles, until finally Morrison grunted and fired his rockets, landing a direct hit on the junker. A bullet whizzed next to my head and I felt my heart nearly leap out of my chest. Another crack of the rifle, and I expected myself to be dead. But the shot never came, I turned to see Reinhardt in front of me.

"Don't worry my friends, I will be your shield!" He yelled. "Little gremlin girl, ATTACK!"

"Will you stop calling me that!" Diva complained, flying over us and towards Widowmaker.

"Don't let them on the point!" Morrison ordered, firing at the staircase as Junkrat reappeared.

"Mercy!" An Indian voice called. I saw Symetra hiding behind a pillar, Junkrat's grenades pinning her. He had returned quite fast, hadn't he? I flew over to Symetra, yelping as an explosion grazed me, and began healing her. She sighed in relief and stood up.

Everything seemed to be going a bit too good. We hadn't lost anyone yet, we were already on the point, we hadn't even taken much damage. I frowned, looking around the area. Something was wrong, I could feel it. My team was on the point, the five of them now, fighting Reaper and Junkrat. Wait, we had faced Reaper, Junkrat, Widowmaker and-

And no one else? There should be at least six members, yet we've only faced three.

 _"Apagando las luces!"_ A Mexican, female voice said. In that one instant, I knew everything was going to hell. Sombra, a hacker working for Talon, suddenly materialized out of thing air in the middle of our group. She fell to the ground and disappeared, and the rest of the enemies charged forward. Widowmaker grappled to a roof, firing down, Reaper materialized under the bridge, on their left now, Junkrat was behind a building, firing grenades over it and down on them, and then- Roadhog ran down the staircases on the right. They stood no chance.

 _They can if you keep Reinhardt alive_. The more reasonable part of me thought. Yes, if I kept Reinhardt alive to defend us we could still win this! I prepped my staff and prepared to fly over there. My feet had barely left the ground when something yanked on my wing, pulling me back. An arm wrapped around my neck and the barrel of a gun was pressed against my back.

"Hola, amiga," Sombra whispered from behind, her voice full of malice. I was such an idiot! Assuming she would stay on my team, helping pick them off. She must've spotted me and decided I was too much of a threat. I watched as Roadhog hooked Morrison, blasting his body full of junk. I hated this, being helpless as my team died, and I would've screamed but it was muffled by Sombra's hand on my mouth. I tried to elbow her but she shot a bullet through my side, injuring but not killing me. No one heard my scream, and I clutched my staff so hard my knuckles hurt.

"Tsk, be quiet and watch your friends die," Sombra purred. Diva yelled in frustration as her meka finally gave in, ejecting her. She backed up into Junkrat's trap and her face only had a split second to register panic before a bomb blew up. I felt like a dagger was painfully and slowly entering my heart. I shook in the Mexican's arms, trying in vain to pull away. Symetra was the next, trying desperately to give everyone shields and fire at the enemy. My eyes turned to Widowmaker, and I saw her smirk. I closed my eyes as another bullet left the rifle, and this one found its mark. I could practically hear her body hit the floor.

"I WILL AVENGE YOU ALL!" Reinhardt roared angrily. He stopped going on the defensive, he knew it was useless, and charged Junkrat, smashing him against the wall with his armored body. He looked up and swung his hammer, sending a huge flame towards the sniper, who barely dodged it.

"Looks like they need help, _adios_ ," Sombra said. My heart pounded against my ribs and I closed my eyes once again. But suddenly I felt weightless, flying through the air, I immediately extended my arms to float still, and I heard Sombra hit something and curse. I looked to see her by the bridge, getting up from the floor with a pained look, and then I turned back to see my savior.

"Get down!" Pharah yelled. _Oh Pharah._ She must've used her concussion shot to push us away, and me out of Sombra's claws. I didn't hesitate and dropped to the ground. A rocket zipped over my head and I heard Sombra yell as it exploded. Without hesitation she boosted herself into the air, facing the enemies. Reinhardt had just smashed Roadhog-

"Sheib" I murmured, covering my mouth as he fell to the ground, lifeless. Roadhog yelled in anger and fired at him again for good measure.

"Justice rains from above!" Pharah yelled, strong and triumphant. I looked around for my staff, which had fallen when Pharah saved me. I needed to help her. I grabbed it and turned around, my feet leaving the ground once more as I flew towards her. I only made it halfway there when I heard a gun spinning up. A stream of bullets came from my side. I heard Bastion beeping happily, and I screamed as blood sprayed out of Phar- No, _Fareeha_ , and her body fell lifeless to the ground. But it wasn't over, no, it's wouldn't over. I was the doctor; I was their angel. My eyes could see what others couldn't, golden flames floating over their corpses. Their very souls, too stubborn to disappear and pass on. I could still save them.

Roadhog turned to me, preparing his hook, but he wasn't fast enough. I flew to Fareeha's soul, standing right above it. My hand shifted through it. That previous fear was no longer in my body.

 _"Heroes never die!"_ I yelled, as loud as I could, and a golden light overtook everything in sight.


End file.
